


Acquiescence

by sun and sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Tentacles in Mouth, Throat Bulge, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vomiting, bulging, in ass, in ears, in eyes, in nose, in urethra, in vagina, literally everywhere, non-con, ok im sorry, retracted consent, tentacles under the skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun%20and%20sin
Summary: Your willingness to serve is palpable, you shall be rewarded duly.The words echoed in her head, the air around her silent, as the black tendrils continued to wrap around her limbs, binding her in a spread star.Turns out submitting yourself to Zodiark involves more than the WoL bargained for.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zodiark (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> That one time I really wanted to write some tentacle porn I wrote this.  
> So. This happened. You're welcome (And I've written more tentacle porn since then).  
> And also I'm sorry.  
> This is really just gratuitous tentacle sex, there's no pleasure to be had (by WoL) in this nor is there any plot.  
> Please don't come for me lol
> 
> When I want tentacles I do tend to want the more intense end of things, please read the tags.

  
  


And so she offered herself before him, kneeling, naked, breath shaking as cold hard crystal poked against her skin where she touched the floor of the Chrysallis. She felt the eyes on the convocation watching, waiting... and most of all she felt  _ His _ , peering silently from the statuesque figure that stood above all. How she was not sure, for the idol of Zodiark was not a physical apparition, but she could feel his aether crackling around the idol carved in his likeness, gazing down upon her, picking apart each onze of her appearance.

"Please, Zodiark, make me yours. Make me whole. Raise me to ascension."

A few moments of silence, and the aether around her sparked angrily, dark shadowy tendrils creeping in from thin air, slickness wrapping around her, stroking along her back, coaxing her from her position on the floor with tentacles tugging beneath her chin to stand. And she obeyed, rising shakily from her prostrate position on the floor. Long thing limbs snaked along her wrists, her ankles, under her jaw, twisting into bindings and pulling slowly, tugging her apart, spreading her on obscene display for the God, and the convocation of the 14, to see.

_ Your willingness to serve is palpable, you shall be rewarded duly. _

The words echoed in her head, the air around her silent, as the black tendrils continued to wrap around her limbs, binding her in a spread star. Her breath caught in her throat as they snaked up and along her thighs, the tip trailing along her sex, along her stomach and sternum to her throat and mouth, prying at her lips and pushing in suddenly, thick, sweet aether coating the inside of her mouth. The limb abruptly forced itself into the back of her throat, pushing past the barrier twixt throat and mouth and bulging visibly on the outside of her neck as it trailed gradually into her stomach, her body convulsing as it tried to heave, to force the intruder out.

_ Such a wonderfully pliant vessel... so receptive and welcoming.. _

Another trio of tentacles, one notably thinner than the other two, snaked between her legs, one of the thicker sliding between the folds of skin and spreading a milky slickness along their length, dragging the lubrication entirely across the area twixt her legs. As she continued to gag and heave, her stomach gradually beginning to bulge as the tentacle in her throat continued to agonisingly, endlessly, slither into her, a second tentacle pried into the slickness between her legs, spreading her open and pressing up against her walls, only to be accompanied by the thinner tentacle pressing up against her urethra and prying it open to a garbled sound and a furious head shaking from the Warrior of Light.

**_You want to serve_ ** **.**

The voice reminded her of the reason for her predicament with a firm voice, but the Warrior of Light continued to struggle furiously, causing a tentacle to wrap around her bulging throat and constrict slightly to keep her head still. The tentacles twixt her legs continued to work their way into her, the thinner of the two reaching her bladder and beginning to thrust in tandem with the other as garbled protests bubbled from her throat.

As muffled screams escaped from the Warrior's throat between retches, the third tentacle twixt her legs pressed up against the taut ring of muscle at her rear, the thin tip prying it open and slowly easing into her ass, spreading her. It entered her in the same manner as the tentacle in her throat, electing to ooze into her and fill her gradually from the outside in.

The tentacle within her ass snaked slowly through her lower intestine as the Warrior's body began to shiver in shock, eyes beginning to lull, further tentacles snaking to her face, brushing against her lulling eyelids and the rim of her ears, before swiftly plunging into them, one of them, snaking through her ear and out of her nose, only to return through the other nostril and exit the other ear, the other tentacles pressing up into her eyes and snaking over and around the orbs, behind them, causing inhuman noises to break from her body amid slick wet sounds and muffled retching.

All sound was muffled now, as though she were under water. She could hear the tentacle moving through her, slick, wet, and sticky against her flesh, all senses gone except for that which she could feel and hear directly in her body. The slow ease of the tentacles trailing within her, spreading, parting into thousands of tiny tentacles and probing along her muscles, her veins, creeping along her body just under her skin, some of them announcing their presence visually. She felt him entering every part of her, tiny tentacles trailing inside of her to her fingertips, to her nipples and clit, tingling, some of them burying directly beneath her skin from the surface, others making their way there from inside her. Again, she knew not how it was possible, but she surmised that with the sort of power Zodiark held, anything was truly possible.

_ You will only become whole by accepting all of me into you. _

Her body writhed violently, or attempted to, her screams silenced completely as her stomach twisted angrily, the tentacles in her throat and ass uniting in her belly, groaning over one another and crossing paths, only to join the other on their path. The tendril within her throat pushed past the other into her intestine, oozing slowly along its length to the exit, sliding out beside it. The limb within her ass pushed up into her esophagus, sliding up and around its partner, a bulge trailing visibly along the outside of her throat up to her mouth where it plopped out beside the other with a pop, covered in slick saliva. 

Inside her, a thin tendril erupted from the surface of the bulge in her intestine and snaked towards her bladder, uniting with the tentacle which invaded her urethra.

And then all at once, the tentacles, save for those in her eyes ears and nose, and the thousands of tiny tendrils snaking below her skin, bulged unevenly, gelatinous eggs filled with liquid forming within the tendrils and pouring into her along with slick fluid as the tentacles exited swiftly, leaving her belly and throat swollen and bulging in uneven lumps.

Her body swiftly gagged audibly and convulsed, trying desperately to push the alien objects out of her, a few eggs forcing their way out of her throat and ass as she continued to retch, the uneven bulges that signified their location moving up and out of her throat. And then the eggs within her burst, a monstrous, inhuman noise leaving her body as she filled with liquid and heaved violently, waves of liquid and semi solid eggs forcing their way up and out of her throat, bulging as they did so. And her bladder followed suite, a vile mixture of semi solid gelatinous eggs and fluid forcing their way from every orifice of her lower body, each wave of retching forcing more of them out as the tentacles within her face and just under her skin, continued to ease and pulse slowly back and forth.

_ Your vessel is poorly designed to partake of my gift, I shall have to amend my technique. _

She tried to shake her head, only to have control seized by the tendrils again, binding her and swiftly inserting themselves into her semi full state again, halting the vile outpour of fluid and egg. The tentacles twisted and writhed within her, her body heaving and convulsing, shaking violently and constricting around the alien substances and tendrils within her in a desperate attempt to rid itself of the invasions as they snaked through her, re-positioning themselves. Carefully re-laying the gelatinous eggs, now coated by the fluid of the previous set, the tentacles oozed carefully out, and back in, twisting along and around the eggs in a further bulge, sinking themselves into her, around the eggs protectively, before detaching from the limb from which they grew, only a small tendril snaking out of her orifices to signify their presence inside her.

_ Now my gift shall remain embedded in you until it is absorbed, as was the intent. _

The limbs which bound her in her spread position eased her to the floor before snaking away silently as she continued to retch, heave, and convulse in a pathetic attempt at ridding herself of the invasion, her head shaking violently. As stars danced across her vision, blinded by the tendril that embedded them and twitched and writhed occasionally in tandem with every other, she wondered if the rest of the convocation had endured a similar fate and truly come out the other side sane and still alive, or if this was just a lie, and some cruel sadistic torture Zodiark desired prior to ending her life.

_ You have done well, my child. Soon you will be made whole and mine again. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
